Des vacances un peu spéciales
by isabela21850
Summary: Isabelle se rend en Toscane pour un voyage,elle qui voulait se reposer elle se voit prise dans le tourbillon du tournage d'un film dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler NEW MOON...ALL HUMAN je suis nul en résumer mais aller lire...
1. Chapter 1

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, j'accepte toutes les critiques car elles sont constructives.**

**Bonne lecture**

*********

**Chapitre 1**

**Le départ**

20 mai 2009, 20 heures 30, Dijon France.

Et voilà il ne me reste plus qu'à fermer le coffre de ma voiture et à partir pour une semaine de vacances au soleil ; depuis le temps que j'attends je compte bien en profiter au maximum. Je claque un grand coup le coffre de ma 308 noir (cadeau que je me suis fait pour mes 25 ans), et je retourne à la maison dire au revoir à ma famille.

En entrant dans la maison, une forte odeur de café me prend à la gorge et je sais que ma mère ma fait un thermos de café bien fort et sans sucre comme je l'aime. En entrant dans le salon, je vois que tout le monde m'attend mes parents, mes deux sœurs et mon beau-frère (enfin futur beau-frère, il non pas encor choisit la date). Ma mère me regarde et commence à ouvrir la bouche, mais je sais d'avance ce qu'elle compte me dire :

Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout va bien ce passer et je ne pars qu'une semaine.

Je sais bien mais tu aurais pu attendre demain matin pour partir, tu viens de rentrer du travail, et à vrai dire j'aurai préféré que tu partes en avion.

Je soupirai, nous étions revenu des centaines de fois sur le sujet depuis le 25 mars, date de mon anniversaire et jour où mes parents m'avaient annoncé qu'ils m'offraient un voyage en Toscane, car cela je n'arrêtais pas de les souler avec depuis bientôt deux ans. Ma mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais une telle peur de l'avion, elle m'avait même dit que si j'avais si peur de l'avion il était inutile que je me choisisse une robe pour le mariage de mon cousin qui devait avoir lui à Sao Paulo, parce que je n'allais pas rejoindre le Brésil à la nage. Pour moi rien que de rester dans un aéroport c'est l'enfer alors monter dans un avion, JAMAIS .

Maman je te rappel qu'il n'y a que 900 km et que ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars toute seule, depuis cinq ans je pars et je reviens toute seule du Portugal et cela ne te perturbe pas plus que ça. En plus tu sais très bien que j'adore conduire.

A oui, au fait je suis d'origine portugaise et tous les étés sans exception je vais retrouver ma famille et mes amis pour trois semaines de fête non stop, pour moi c'est absolument nécessaire.

Isabelle Annabelle Martines, change de ton avec moi, tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète tout le temps et puis quand tu pars je sais quand arrivant tu ne seras pas toute seule, tu connais la langue, la famille t'attend et que tu ne risque pas de te perdre la voiture connais le chemin toute seule.

Je levais me yeux vers le ciel, et mes sœurs rigolais doucement en espérant ne pas se faire repérer parce que sinon elle risquait de se prendre une sacré soufflante si ma mère remarquait qu'elles se foutaient d'elle aussi ouvertement.

Alors premièrement je ne vais pas à l'autre bout du monde, je vais en Italie, deuxièmement c'est vous qui m'avez offert se voyage, troisièmement je ne risque pas de me perdre parce que tata ma offert un GPS pour mes 25 ans et quatrièmement je te signal qu'avec la 308 je ne suis jamais allé au Portugal donc elle ne risque pas de connaître le chemin toute seule, dis-je avec effronterie.

Ce fût la phrase de trop mon beau-frère et mes sœur ne pouvaient plus se retenir et un fou rire général les pris, même mon père si réserver d'habitude ne pouvait plus se retenir. Ma mère hurlait qu'elle était la seule à se faire du souci et que nous n'avions pas de cœur parce que pendant une semaine elle n'allait pas pouvoir dormir en pensant à tout ce qui pouvait n'arriver. Mon père ce leva et tout naturellement le silence revint dans la pièce, ce n'est pas que mon père nous faisait peur, ou ça non, mais il avait une autorité naturelle qui nous indiquait quand la partie de rigolade était terminer et qu'il était tant de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Il se dirigea vers moi et me pris dans ces bras en me murmurant à l'oreille :

Aller dit vite au revoir à tout le monde, je vais calmer ta mère.

Je t'ai entendu, souffla ma mère, ce qui fit rire de nouveau tout le monde .

Je me dirigeai vers mes sœurs, la première Julie a des grands yeux noir un visage en ovale et des cheveux noir en pique, en tant que coiffeuse je suis sûr que lorsque je reviendrai elle aura une nouvelle couleur, mais j'aimais bien celle-ci ça lui ressemblai tout à fait, farfelue et extravertie. La deuxième Sophie, la plus petite, à un visage un peu plus pointu et les cheveux toujours en chignon et elle à toujours les mains couverte de tâche d'encre et de peinture, normal pour un étudiante aux beaux-arts. Je les pris dans mes bras toutes les deux, puis me tourna vers mon père qui me sera contre lui et enfin vers ma mère, qui m'étouffa littéralement entre ses bras, avant de rajouter :

Bon alors je veux que tu t'arrête dés que tu te sens un peu fatiguer surtout…

Oui maman…

N'oublie de m'appeler dés que tu arrives à l'hôtel…

Oui maman…

Ah aussi, est-ce que tu as pensé à tout ? ta pièce d'identité, de l'argent liquide, si jamais tu à besoin d'aller chez le médecin est-ce q…

Arrête de t'en faire elle ne part que pour une semaine, la gronda mon père en la prenant par les épaules.

Oui je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu sais tu aurais pu partir avec Laurent, me lança ma mère avec un regard en coin,… ou Carmen, nous leur aurions offert le voyage.

Ma mère était vraiment impossible depuis un mois elle essayait de convaincre mes meilleurs amis de partir avec moi. Elle aurait surtout souhaiter que mon meilleur ami parte avec moi, pour elle Laurent était le parfait gendre, mignon, bien élever, instruit, stable et une bonne situation. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête que les liens qui nous unissent n'étaient que ceux de l'amitié construite ces dix dernières années. Nous nous étions rencontrer tous les trois en première au lycée, je m'étais vite rapprocher de Carmen, nous étions ensemble en espagnol renforcé et nous nous sommes très vite entendu ayant les mêmes centres d'intérêts : la musique, la littérature, le sport et surtout nos pays d'origine, pour elle l'Espagne et moi le Portugal. Pour Laurent nous l'avions rencontré au tutorat de math, lui était en ES, car en bonne élève de première L, les maths et nous avions quelques problème pour nous entendre. Et depuis cette époque nous avons tous fait ensemble, nos premières vacances sans les parents, nos premières cuites,…

Oh belle-sœur tes toujours avec nous ? je me rendis soudain compte que je m'étais laissé embarquer dans mes souvenirs et que j'avais un sourire niais sur le visage. Mon « adorable » beau-frère était devant moi en train de passer ces deux grosses mains devant mon visage pour essayer de réveiller.

Hein, quoi ?

Tu étais partis encor dans ton monde…..il éclata d'un rire sonore. Il n'arrêtait pas de ce moqué de moi parce que des fois j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

Je me demande à quoi tu pensais… ou à qui, dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait le plus innocent possible.

Oh tais toi donc un peu avant que je te balance ton plat de pâtes sur la tête.,dis-je en me saisissant de l'assiette sur la table, en essayant de lui lancer un regard féroce, puis nous avons éclater de rire sans pouvoir nous arrêter.

Depuis que Philippe avait emménagé chez nous, il avait décidé que je serai son souffre douleur, il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi j'aimais tant être seule, sans petit copain je veux dire. Donc dés qu'il avait un moment, où que l'occasion se présentait il me faisait une des ces blagues scabreuses. Il avait même essayé de me présenter à ses collègues de travail. Il est un peu lourd sur les bords des fois mais au moindre problème il est toujours là pour nous, il est un peu le grand frère que j'aurai voulu avoir si je n'avais pas été l'ainée.

Bon les enfants je pense qu'Isabelle devrait y aller maintenant, lança mon père.

Oui il est temps, renchéris-je, papa je dois te dire que le contrat pour le nouveau chantier est prêt et qu'il est sur mon bureau. Ah et tata trouvera les plannings de la semaine sur son bureau pour ses chantiers, et j….

Isabelle arrête tout de suite tu dois te détendre et ne plus penser au travail, l'agence ne va pas s'effondrer parce que tu pars une semaine, je te rappel qu'elle tournait parfaitement avant que tu arrives.

Je soupirai je savais bien que tout n'allait pas s'effondrer en une semaine, mais mon père devrait le savoir maintenant, j'avais du mal à décrocher du travail. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je travail dans l'entreprise familiale en tant que assistante de direction, que je fais toutes les démarches administratives ; et on peut dire que je suis une droguée du travail, Carmen me dit souvent que c'est parce que je consacre trop de temps au travail que je n'ai pas de copain, et qu'il me faudrait un accro du boulot pour que l'on puisse s'entendre.

Oui je sais, mais….

Il n'y a pas de mais, ta tante, ton oncle et moi on va parfaitement sans sortir et si jamais, je dis bien « si jamais », on a un problème je t'appel, mais ne compte pas trop dessus quand même.

Ok , mais de toute façon je garderai mon portable avec moi et je prend mon ordi aussi, pour essayer d'avancer sur l' appel d'offre.

Mon père lâcha un gros soupir, en me regardant d'un air désespérer .

Et je suppose que ton ordi est au fond du coffre et que tu ne veux pas le défaire.

Tu as tout compris, mon ptit papa, dis-je en lui donnant un baisser sonore sur la joue.

Tu ne changeras jamais.

Non maintenant c'est trop je suis trop vieille.

Bon il est vraiment temps que j'y aille je vous appel des que je n'arrête et dés que j'arrive.

Fait attention surtout, et surtout ne roule pas trop vite, dis ma mère. Ma sœur Sophie qui c'était fait plutôt discrète pendant nos au revoir, ce mis a pouffer suivi de Julie et de Philippe.

-Ben quoi, demanda ma mère qu'est-ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu demandes à …isabelle de ne pas rouler trop vite,…. tu te rends compte maman que c'est comme dire à un enfant de ne …pas manger de sucrerie alors que le pot… de bonbon et en face de lui, réussi à dire ma sœur entre deux fou rire.

-Maman soit réaliste, qu'a fait isabelle dés qu'elle à eu sa première voiture ?...lui demanda Julie.

Ma mère réfléchis mais ne voyait pas de quoi ma sœur parlait.

-Elle est allé sur un circuit pour voir se qu'elle avait dans le ventre, repris Julie, et qu'elle le dernier cadeau que Carmen et Laurent lui ont fait…

Mais ma mère était toujours aussi perplexe.

Ils lui ont offert un tour sur circuit dans un Porsche, alors ne demande à la sœur de Lewis Hamilton d'aller doucement dans une voiture neuve qu'elle n'a pas encor testé sur autoroute.

Ce fut à ce moment que le visage de ma mère perdit toutes ses couleurs, et je crus un moment qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Mon père lança un regard meurtrier à ma sœur, qui souleva les épaules l'air de dire « eh ben quoi c'est vrai de toute façon ». Mon père se tourna vers moi, pour me souhaiter une fois encor bon voyage et me fit signe de partir au plus vite.

Je sortis de la maison et ouvrit ma voiture, je m'installai et fit les derniers contrôle nécessaires :

-ipod connecté à l'autoradio : Ok

-GPS : Ok

- carte bleue : Ok

-réservation de l'hôtel : Ok

Très bien tout est prés dans 10 heures je serais sous le soleil de Toscane quel pied, je regardais encor une fois le nom de la ville où se situait mon hôtel pour régler le GPS : Chianciano Terme, prés de Montepulciano.

C'est parti pour une semaine de folie, dis-je tout haut en tournant la clé pour mettre le contact (et en disant ça je ne savais pas encor se qui m'attendait).

*****

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît alors le petit carré vert en dessous c'est celui pour laisser les reviews, à vous de jouer. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Merci à Cécile82 et à Vava37 pour vos reviews ça ma fait très plaisir et me donne envie de continuer, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur.**_

_*********_

_**Song : youri star - The All Amrican rejets**_

_*********_

**21 mai 2009, 7hoo, Chianciano Terme, Italie**

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant enfin la plaque « Chianciano Terme », j'adore conduire mais je dois dire que ce voyage m'avait épuisée, je ne rêvais que de prendre une douche et de m'allonger dans des draps frais et dormir... dormir. C'est cette idée qui ne faisait encore tenir, je n'aurai peut-être pas du prendre la route juste après le travail, mais j'avais tellement envie d'arriver et de pouvoir commencer les vacances.

J'avais conduis d'une traite ne m'arrêtant seulement pour faire le plein et boire un peu de café. Je savais que ma mère n'aurait pas approuver le fait que j'ai conduit toute la nuit sans prendre de repos, mais il faut dire qu'un fois dans la voiture, j'avais pris tellement de plaisir à la tester et à entendre le bruit du moteur que je n'avais plus trop réfléchis; à certains moment j'avais peut-être même un peu abuser au niveau de la vitesse, mais maintenant je sais ce que cette voiture à dans le ventre, et à vrai dire je ne suis pas déçue de mon investissement.

Bon maintenant il faut trouver l'hôtel, je faisais attention à toutes les plaques en espérant voir le nom de l'hôtel afficher : Hôtel Grand Admiral. Comme j'avais toujours énormément de chance, aucune plaque n'indiquait l'hôtel, je du m'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour examiner une carte de la ville dans un arrêt de bus, bon l'hôtel n'était qu'a trois rues, il devrait être facile de le trouver. Je reprenais la route et cette fois trouvait l'hôtel sans soucis, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre une cinquantaine des filles se tenait devant les grilles et hurlaient comme des folles et des hommes à la carrure impressionnante les empêchait d'aller plus loin. Je n'avais jamais vu un truc pareil.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel » soufflai-je.

Lentement je m'avançais jusque devant les grilles, je ne voulais pas écraser une de ces filles, je tenais trop à ma voiture (lol).Arrivé devant la grille un homme vêtu d'un gilet jaune et un tawlkie dans les mains frappa à ma fenêtre, je baissai la vitre.

« Mademoiselle, vous désirer ?il me regarda comme si j'étais une terroriste en train d'essayer au pentagone.

« J'ai une chambre à l'hôtel, je voudrais entrer, déposer ma voiture et pouvoir rejoindre ma chambre », la fatigue, les filles hystériques autour de ma voiture et la question à la con du garde me portait sur les nerfs, si jamais elles ne faisaient une seule rayure à ma voiture je pense que je pouvais leur arracher la tête. Le garde me demanda mes papiers d'identité, je lui remis mon passeport, puis il se dirigea vers l'un de ces collègues tout en parlant dans son tawlkie. Pourquoi est-ce que je devais passer un contrôle d'identité pour entrer dans ce foutu hôtel ?C'est bien la première fois que l'on me demandait une pièce d'identité pour rentrer dans un hôtel.

J'en avais marre, j'étais fatiguer, je ne sentais plus mes jambes et les filles hurlant à l'extérieur m'étaient mes oreilles aux supplices. Pour me calmer je montais le son du poste radio et avançai jusqu' à entendre Hysteria de Muse. Cette chanson avait le don de me calmer, normalement je la mettais pour courir. Les yeux fermés, je laissai la musique m'envahir et j'essayai de ne plus penser aux folles furieuse qui se trouvaient un peu trop de la carrosserie. Je sais, ce n'est qu'une voiture, mais c'est une de mes passions, si bien que le premier mois où j'avais acheter la 308 j'avais insistée pour examiner les chaussures de toutes les personnes qui montaient dans ma voiture. Ma famille, Laurent et Carment ne sans n'étaient pas formalisés, ils savaient très bien à quoi s'attendre avec moi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le garde se dirigeai de nouveau vers ma voiture, il frappa de nouveau à ma fenêtre, une nouvelle fois je baissai ma vitre en baissant le son du poste :

« Veuillez nous excusez mademoiselle Martines, mais pour raison de sécurité, il fallait que je vérifie votre identité, et si vous aviez réellement une chambre dans cet hôtel », dit-il en me tendant mon passeport. Je le repris et le rangeai en essayant de lui faire un sourire, mais la fatigue commençait à de faire de plus en plus présente et je ne me trouvais plus qu'à 50 mètres de mon lit. Sur ce il fit ouvrir les grilles, et je ne dirigeai vers le l'entrée de l'hôtel. Un voiturier vint m'ouvrir la portière dés que je fus à sa hauteur, tandis qu'un autre entreprenait de sortir mes valises du coffre. Ma sœur aurait hurler en voyant que la plus petite valise contenait mes affaires pour la semaine et la plus grandes contenait le travail que j'avais prévu de faire pendant la semaine, je ne suis vraiment pas une fashion victime, en fait je suis plutôt jean/basket, sauf au travail.

Je rentrai dans l'hôtel et me dirigeai vers la réception en me disant que mes parents avaient bien choisis et que décidément il me connaissait bien. La réception de l'hôtel avait comme couleur dominante le blanc avec quelques touches de rouge représenter par des fauteuils, des tableaux… le tout était très moderne, et un immense piano blanc trônait un peu plus loin vers un petit salon. Je détournai rapidement les yeux, et me concentrai sur ce que la réceptionniste me disait :

« Bienvenue au Grand Hôtel Admiral, Melle Martines, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir, me lança-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

-Merci pouvez-vous m'indiquer le numéro de ma chambre s'il vous plaît, j'ai conduit toute la nuit et je souhaite me reposer.

-Bien sûr, votre chambre est la numéro 331, nous avons déjà monté vos bagages. Je pris la carte magnétique qu'elle me tendait, en essayant de lui rendre son sourire mais j'étais vraiment trop fatiguer, Melle je suis vraiment désoler pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais j'espère que votre séjour sera quand même agréable malgré toute l'agitation qui va régner durant toute la semaine.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce que cette fille venait de me dire et elle me regarda bizarrement , puis elle me souhaita de nouveau un bon séjour. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers les ascenseurs. Je voyais le nombre d'étages défiler et je priai intérieurement pour que l'ascenseur se dépêche d'arriver. Enfin les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je me jetai littéralement dedans et appuyait furieusement sur le trois.

« VITE, VITE, je veux me coucher, prendre une douche », j'étais en train de parler toute seule, voila qui n'est pas bon, c'est que j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil. Je m'appuyais contre la paroi de l'ascenseur en attendant d'entendre les portes s'ouvrir, il faut vraiment que je dorme. En attendant je sortis mon portable afin d'envoyer un message à mes parents pour leur dire que j'étais bien arrivé. Je commençait à taper mon sms lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et je me précipitais dehors tout en continuant à écrire mon message, mais je ne pus pas aller très loin puisque je fonçais dans un mur de pierre. Je me sentis partir à la renverse, « Et merde, c'est pas vrai mais pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive toujours qu'à moi ce genre de truc, je suis maudite ». J'attendais la chute, mais elle ne vint pas, c'est en rouvrant les yeux que je constatais que je n'avais pas foncer dans un mur de pierre mais dans un homme qui me regardait comme si j'étais une démente.

Ce mec avait le plus beau visage que j'avais jamais vu, une mâchoire carré, un nez droit les cheveux en bataille et des yeux d'un bleu incomparable. Il me regardait toujours, je voyais ces lèvres bouger mais je n'entendais rien, j'étais encore un peu sonner après le choc. Après quelques instants j'entendis qu'il me demandait en anglais si ça allais. Je lui fit signe que oui, puis il me releva doucement, je vis à cet instant que mon sac était tomber et que toutes mes affaires était éparpiller sur la moquette rouge du couloir.

Je commençait à les ramasser sans faire attention à ce que me disait le demi dieux en face de moi, jusqu'au moment où une question qu'il me posa attira mon attention:

« -Comment avez-vous fait pour passer la sécurité ? demanda-t-il .

La quoi ? je ne comprenais vraiment rien et la fatigue aidant, me connaissant j'allais commencer à être désagréable. Je le regardai la bouche ouverte, j'étais vraiment à l'ouest.

-La sécurité, devant l'hôtel, vous savez les petits gars avec des gilets jaunes, des oreillettes et des tawlkies. Mais ma parole il me parle comme si j'étais une demeuré !!! Mais pour qui il se prend se con ! -Vous êtes la groupies la plus intelligente parce que aucune d'elle na encore réussi à franchir les grilles.

-Comment ça une groupies? j'ai une chambre à l'hôtel que je voudrais bien d'ailleurs rejoindre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est folles sont devant le grille, mais je ne fais pas partie de cette bonne de d'attarder, alors fouter moi la paix. Il me regardai d'un air incrédule, il ne s'attendait peut être pas à ce que je lui réponde en anglais et encore moins que je l'envois balader . A ce moment je remerciait mon cousin de m'avoir forcer à vivre avec lui pendant un an à Dublin, parce que ça m'avait permis de maîtriser correctement l'anglais .

Je finissais de ramasser mes affaires par terre fourrait tous dans mon sac et me rendis directement vers ma chambre en ne regardant pas le mec qui était toujours debout devant l'ascenseur. J'arrivai à ma chambre lorsque je l'entendis m'appeler, ne voulant pas une nouvelle confrontation je me dépêchai d'ouvrir ma porte et de m'engouffrer dans ma chambre.

**POV inconnu**

Cette fille m'avait foncer dedans comme une furie, et je l'avais rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Pendant qu'elle avait les yeux fermer j'avais pu examiner son visage qu'elle avait de fin, ces lèvres était pleine, sa peau était légèrement mate,mais on voyait que cette couleur était naturelle, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire des UV pour ça. Mais sous ses yeux de grandes cernes marquait son visage, elle avait l'air fatiguée. En la relevant je constatais qu'elle était vraiment petite, je devais faire 2 ou 3 têtes de plus qu'elle, et vraiment très menue, on aurait dit qu'elle pouvait se casser à n'importe quel moment, elle avait de long cheveux noir très épais. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux j'avais remarquer qu'elle avait les yeux brun, presque noir.

Pendant un instant je l'ai trouver jolie, mais la seconde d'après, j'ai été pris de panique, elle ne pouvait être qu'une fan qui avait réussi à embobiner les gardes devant l'hôtel, alors sans réfléchir je m'étais mis sur la défensive et j'avais commencer à lui demander qui elle était, et ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas et continuait à ramasser ces affaires. Mais je lui parlais en anglais et il était possible qu'elle ne comprenne rien à ce que je lui disait. Puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'avait jeter en pleine figure qu'elle était résidente de l'hôtel et m'avait envoyer sur les roses.

Eh ben, elle avait très bien compris ce que je lui disait et m'avait même répondu avec un petit accent que je n'arrivais pas à définir, en tout cas elle n'était pas italienne., elle s'était mis à courir dans le couloir, je ne la voyais plus, elle avait du tourner . J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, lorsque je m'aperçut qu'elle avait laisser tomber son portable et ne l'avais pas ramasser. Alors sans savoir pourquoi je n'étais mis à lui courir après en l'appelant pour le lui rendre, mais je ne l'avais pas vu, elle avait déjà du rejoindre sa chambre.

Ce n'est pas grave j'allais sûrement pouvoir la revoir si elle passait un peu de temps ici et j'aurai l'occasion de lui rendre son portable. Je devais vraiment y aller, j'étais déjà en retard. En arrivant à la réception de l'hôtel un petit brune au cheveux court m'attendait .

« -Eh, tu as enfin dénier venir nous retrouver, je croyais que les anglais était toujours ponctuel. »

Je lui sourit pendant que nous nous dirigions vers le restaurant de l'hôtel.

**POV isabelle**

Une fois dans ma chambre je me jetait sur mon lit, je n'avais pas le courage de la visiter, j'étais vraiment crever, cela attendrait encore quelques heures ;mais je dû très vite me relever pour fermer la fenêtre de ma chambre qui était ouverte,car les cris des hystériques devant l'hôtel n'avaient pas cesser, ils avaient même doubler à un moment.

Il faut vraiment que je sache ce qu'il se passe parce que je n'allais pas supporter tout ce bordel pendant une semaine: les contrôles d'identité, les hurlements, la foule… tout ce que je déteste.

De retour, dans mon lit je posai la tête sur l'oreiller et quelques secondes plus tard je dormais et me plonger dans un rêve hanter par des yeux bleu.

*****

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût, laisser des reviews , toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre.

XOXO Isabelle


	3. Chapitre 3

Je mis un moment avant d'émerger de mon sommeil, je sentais les rayons du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre me caresser le dos. Au bout de cinq minute je me décidais enfin à ouvrir les yeux, ce que je voyais ne correspondait pas à ma chambre : les murs taupe, le mobilier blanc et moderne, la grande baie vitrée sur la gauche d'où provenait une intense lumière. « Mais j'ai pas de baie vitrée dans ma chambre, c'est quoi ce bordel ? ». Après un moment tout me revint en mémoire, le voyage, mon arrivée à l'hôtel avec une bande d'ado hystérique qui m'empêche de passer.

ITALIE, TOSCANE, CHIANCIANO TERME, VACANCES.

Vacances je suis en vacances en Italie. J'avais déjà oubliée, je me décidai à me lever et à visiter ma chambre. Elle était grande et très lumineuse. Je disposais de tout le confort (mini bar, télé plasma, wifi,…) et même d'un petit balcon donnant sur le parc de l'hôtel. La salle de bain était elle aussi merveilleuse, spacieuse, toute en marbre avec un douche bal néo et un immense miroir. En jetant un coup d'œil à mon reflet, je constatai que je m'étais coucher toute habillée, mes vêtements étaient tout froissés, mes cheveux étaient tellement emmêlés que l'on aurait dit qu'un corbeau avait fait son nid dedans. Et pour couronner le tout j'avais la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

-Bon et bien je vais commencer par profiter des bienfaits de cette douche, soufflais-je.

Je me glissais avec plaisir sous l'eau chaude et commençais à me laver avec énergie pour retrouver un visage à peu prêt humain. Après cette douche revigorante, je me lançais dans la lourde tâche qu'étais le démêlage de mes cheveux, ils n'étaient pas du tout coopératif et n'en faisait qu'a leur tête.

A la suite de ma bataille enragée contre mes cheveux, que j'avais perdue (lol), je décidai de les attacher dans un chignon lâche sur ma nuque et de m'habiller d'un short en jean, d'un t-shirt tout simple franklin et Marshall gris et d'un paire de converse base blanche. En me regardant dans le miroir l'ensemble me parut satisfaisant pour un premier jour de vacances. Les chichis et les froufrou très peu pour moi, sauf occasion spéciale comme le mariage de mon meilleur ami, où en tant que bonne demoiselle d'honneur j'avais accepter de porter un robe trop sophistiquer pour moi et des talons tellement haut que même un drag queen aurait eu du mal à marcher avec.

Bon 16 h, il me reste un peu de temps pour faire un petit tour en ville et de trouver un petit restau sympa pour diner ce soir. En prenant mon sac à main je vérifiai que j'avais bien ma carte magnétique et mes papiers ; après cette vérification je pris mes rayban (cadeau de ma meilleure amie) et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur d'un pas joyeux.

Me retrouvant devant l'ascendeur, j'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel et attendit, durant ce laps de temps je repensais à l'homme qui m'avait foncé dedans ce matin. Non il fallait être honnête c'est moi qui lui avait foncé dessus au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, et qui en plus lui avait hurlé dessus. Mais il faut dire aussi qu'il m'avait prise pour une imbécile et la façon dont il m'avait parlé m'avait énervé au plus haut point, rien de d'y repenser je sentais ma colère refaire son apparition. Mais il faut dire aussi qu'il était beau comme un dieu, et que je m'étais endormie en repensant à ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et a ces mains sur ma taille quand il m'avait rattrapé avant que je ne tombe. C'était l'homme le plus beau que le ciel m'avait donné l'occasion de voir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et en entrant dans l'ascenseur je pris la décision que si j'avais de nouveau l'opportunité de croiser cet homme je m'excuserai du lui avoir foncé dedans mais surement pas de l'avoir remis à sa place.

En arrivant dans le hall de l'hôtel je constatais que tout était très calme, en me voyant arriver la réceptionniste m'interpella :

-Melle Martines, vous avez pu vous reposer ?

-Oui, merci mais j'ai du fermer ma fenêtre pour pouvoir avoir le calme. Les folles furieuses devant la grille m'empêchaient de dormir, j'avais utilisais un ton mauvais, et je m'en voulus tout de suite.

-Oh, je suis désolée, nous faisons notre possible pour les éloignées et qu'elles dérangent le moins possible nos autres clients. Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée alors je décidai de me montrer un peu plus compréhensive.

-Ce n'est pas trop grave, sauf si cela continue durant tout mon séjour.

-Vous ne savez pas ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que je devrais savoir ?

Elle me regarda incrédule pendant une très longue minute, je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Et bien, il y a un film que se tourne cette semaine dans la ville au dessus de la colline…

-Montepulciano ?

-Oui. C'est un film américain, en faites c'est la suite du premier volet et toutes les personnes que vous avez vu devant la grille ce matin ce sont des fans.

-Si se sont des fans, que font-elles là si le film se fait sur Montepulciano ?

Elle me regardait toujours avec ce petit air incrédule, mais maintenant avec une touche de condescendance.

-Toutes ces personnes, sont là pour les acteurs qui logent dans cet hôtel pour la semaine.

-OH ; c'est tout ce que j'avais pu sortir devant l'information que la réceptionniste venait de lâcher telle une bombe.

Bon résumons : 1° un film est en tournage dans la ville d'à côté, moi qui voulait la visiter cela va être beaucoup plus dur maintenant car la sécurité doit être partout ; 2° les acteurs logent dans le même hôtel que moi, ce qui veut que les fans seront là jour et nuit donc fini la tranquillité pour les vacances ; 3° vous connaissez quelqu'un qui à encore plus la poisse que moi ?

-Melle ? Melle ?

-Humm… j'étais tellement perdu dans mes réflexions que je n'avais pas remarqué que la réceptionniste me parlait.

-Melle je voulais vous dire que l'on à laisser plusieurs message pour vous, me dit-elle en me tendant plusieurs feuilles de papier.

-Très bien merci.

Mes messages en main, je me dirigeai vers la partie du hall où se trouvait les fauteuils, et entreprit de lire les messages. Le premier était de mes parents :

Appel nous dés que possible, on commence à s'inquiéter. Papa et Maman

C'est vrai j'avais commencé à leur écrire un message lorsque j'avais percuté le demi dieu en sortant de l'ascenseur. Le deuxième était de ma meilleure amie :

Alors la Toscane ? Appel moi plein de trucs à te raconter tu vas avoir un choc. Bisous Carmen Loli

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore inventée ? Avec elle on pouvait s'attendre à tout, elle était aussi cinglée que moi quand ça la prenait. Et enfin le dernier message était de ma tante :

J'espère que tout va bien. Apple moi il me faut le double de la clé de réserve et je ne sais pas où tu la mets.

_Je le savais, je n'étais pas partie depuis 24 heures que ma tante avait déjà du mal à s'y retrouver, et bien sa promets, comment je vais retrouver le bureau à mon retour ? Bon, il faut d'abord que j'appel mes parents pour les rassurer, mais j'avais beau fouiller mon sac et même le renverser sur le sol je ne trouvais plus mon portable, et merde, mais où j'ai bien pu le mettre. _

_Et là, j'eu un flash de ma rencontre avec le dieu devant l'ascenseur, j'avais du le faire tomber et dans ma précipitation pour m'éloigner de lui, ne pas le ramasser. Bon pas de panique, comme ce soit être un client de l'hôtel il doit l'avoir ramassé et ramener à la réception. Je me dirigeai donc une nouvelle fois vers le comptoir d'accueil et la réceptionniste leva la tête en m'entendant arriver._

_-Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_-Voilà j'ai du perdre mon portable dans l'hôtel en arrivant ce matin, est-ce que quelqu'un vous l'aurait rapporté ?_

_- Attendez je vais vérifier, il s'agit de quelle marque ? Elle commença à pianoter sur son ordinateur._

_-C'est un blackberry noir, et j'en ai absolument besoin pour travailler._

_-Pour travailler ? Elle c'était arrêter de taper, nous pensions que vous veniez fêter votre anniversaire ici._

_-Oui, c'est le cas mais il me faut mon portable je déteste ne plus avoir de lien avec mon bureau._

_-Oh très bien, mais je suis désolée pour le moment nous n'avons pas eu de retour de portable égaré._

_-Très bien merci, puis-je utiliser le téléphone de la réception. _

_-Oui bien sûr nous avons des téléphones à la disposition de nos clients dans le petit salon à droite._

_-Merci beaucoup._

_Je rejoignis le petit salon et m'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir blanc et commençait tout d'abord par contacter mes parents :_

_-Allo, papa ?_

_-Ah Isa ça fait longtemps qu'on attend de tes nouvelles. Ta mère était déjà prête à lancer une expédition pour te retrouver._

_-Ce n'est pas la peine papa, je suis bien arrivée, mais j'étais assez fatiguée et je me suis endormie tout de suite._

_-Ce n'est pas grave le principale c'est que tu sois bien arrivée, l'hôtel te plait ?_

_-Oui tout est génial, encore merci pour le cadeau._

_-De rien ma chérie, passe de bonnes vacances._

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, bisous._

_Je raccrochais et composais le numéro de ma tante, heureusement que je le connais par cœur, mais tombai sur son répondeur, je lui laissai un message en lui indiquant où se trouvait la clé de réserve. Puis je décidai d'appeler Carmen pour savoir qu'elle grande nouvelle elle avait à m'annoncer. Mais je n'avais pas de chance car elle était également sur répondeur._

_Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie de l'hôtel, le soleil était aveuglant et la chaleur étouffante, mais j'étais bien décider à visiter la ville et à trouver un endroit pour me poser. Je mis mes lunettes sur le nez et descendit vers les grilles de l'hôtel, là une foule encore plus impressionnante que ce matin était contenue par les vigiles._

_En me voyant arriver, le garde de ce matin me fit un petit sourire et me tendit un carte au bout d'un tour de cou en tissus, sur la carte était inscrit « NEW MOON HOTEL ». Je regardai le garde sans comprendre. _

_-C'est pour pouvoir rentrer à l'hôtel à votre retour de promenade, ne la perdez surtout pas. Désormais je vous connais, mais il y beaucoup de roulement et mes collègues vous feront surement passer par un nouveau contrôle avant de vous laisser entrer._

_-Euh… merci._

_-Ah autre chose je préférerai que vous passiez par la sortie de derrière elle est moins fréquenter et vous ne risquer pas de vous faire tomber dessus par quelqu'un qui veut absolument entrer dans cet hôtel ; de même pour sortir en voiture, il vous sera moins difficile de sortir par derrière._

_-D'accord, encore merci._

_-De rien. _

_Je rebroussai chemin et me dirigeai vers le fond du parc pour pouvoir sortir. Je sens que ce film commence à me sortir par les yeux, ils sont train de foutre en l'air mes vacances. Si je tenais l'un des acteurs de film à la con, je lui apprendrai ma façon de penser._


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont mis en alertes.

xoxo

Isa

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait une heure que je errais dans les rues de Chianciano Terme et il faut dire que cette ville bien que de faible envergure était vraiment agréable. J'avais décidée de me poser sur la place centrale, entourée de commerces en tout genre. Cette place était magnifique décoré avec une profusion de fleur rouge, rose et blanche, une immense fontaine trônait au milieu et le vent transporter avec lui quelques gouttes d'eau qui étaient très rafraichissante lorsqu'elles entraient en contact avec ma peau. Il faut dire que je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse faire aussi chaud au mois de mai en Toscane. Le thermomètre en face de moi qui indiquait 38°C (note de l'auteur : durant cette semaine j'ai cru mourir de chaud) Tu m'tonnes que j'avais chaud ; Même en étant habituée aux températures élevée, cette chaleur était difficile à supporter et je savais que ma peau bien que par nature halée, allait rougir.

Pour me rafraichir je décidais d'aller visiter une des églises de Chianciano Terme, je me couvrais les bras d'un châle que j'avais pensée à prendre avec moi (note de l'auteur : on ne rentre pas dans une église en Italie les bras nu). L'église était vraiment superbe et la fraicheur du lieu était très agréable. Je profitai un peu du calme du lieu en m'installant sur un banc après avoir déposer deux cierges à bruler.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard un grand bruit me fit sursauter, je me retournai et constatai que des adolescentes étaient entrées dans l'église en pouffant de rire.

Bon fini le calme, je me levai pour ressortir, en passant devant le groupe des filles je remarquais qu'elles avaient écris sur leurs joues et leur bras des mots que je n'arrivai pas à déchiffrer dans la pénombre (note de l'auteur : véridique des filles s'écrivaient sur le visage le nom de robert Pattinson).

En sortant je me signai, et c'est à ce moment que les filles commencèrent à pousser des petits cris en regardant l'écran d'un appareil numérique.

Vraiment aucun respect, un rayon de lumière passa par la porte et éclaira un instant la scène ce qui me permis de voir que l'une des jeunes filles avait inscrit sur sa peau : Rob I love you.

J'hallucine, elles sont pas bien ces filles de ce défigurer comme ça. En ressortant de l'église la sérénité qui m'avait habité quelques minutes auparavant m'avait quitté. J'étais en colère contre la bande d'hystérique qui faisait le pied de grue devant mon hôtel, contre ce film à la con qui gâchait mes vacances et contre ces acteurs qui ameutaient toute les jeunes filles que pouvaient contenir la Toscane. Le soleil était plus sur l'horizon et en regardant ma montre je constatai qu'il était plus de 19 heures et mon estomac commençait à me faire savoir qu'il était temps de le remplir. En remontant à l'hôtel je m'installai à la petite terrasse d'un café et commandait une bière. A la table d'à côté il y avait un groupe de personne de mon âge qui parlait avec un fort accent suisse, voyant que je comprenais ce qu'ils disaient ils m'invitèrent à partager leur table. Le groupe composer de deux couples, Jean-Marc et Evelyne, Paul et Magalie, était en vacances mais de passage à Chianciano Terme.

Alors tu viens d'arriver ? et pour le moment ça te plaît ? me demanda Paul.

Oui , c'est une région magnifique j'ai pas bu grand-chose pour le moment à par ma chambre d'hôtel.

Au fait tu es à quel hôtel, si jamais on repasse par içi avant la fin des vacances on pourra venir te faire un petit coucou, ajouta Magalie.

Je suis au Grand hôtel Admiral, mais vous ne pourrez pas entrez comme ça , il y a trop de sécurité.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, sans comprendre.

-Ben oui, il y a apparemment un film en tournage dans la ville d'à côté et les acteurs sont dans mon hôtel.

- Ca doit être trop bien, tu vas voir des stars, s'écria Evelyne.

J'ai faillis m'étouffer en avalant ma boisson, tant les cris d'Evelyne me surpris.

Non mais tu rigoles c'est une horreur , contrôle d'identité à l'entrée , les fans qui s'amassent devant les grilles de l'hôtel, je suis obligée de passer par derrière . En plus je dois toujours avoir une carte qui prouve que je suis bien résidente de l'hôtel. Si tu veux mon avis, ce film est mon pire cauchemar, je peux dire adieu à ma tranquillité pour les vacances.

Ils commencèrent tous à rire devant mon air effondré, et je souris aussi , en pensant que depuis que j'étais arrivée je ne faisait que me plaindre et je ne profitais pas de cette soirée et de la compagnie de mes nouvelle rencontre comme je le devrais. La serveuse arriva pour prendre notre commande, je commandai des pasta al pomodoro et les autres des pizzas. En attendant nos plats Magalie repartie sur le sujet du film et des acteurs dans mon hôtel.

-Et le film, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Aucune idée, il parait que c'est une suite, mais je n'en sais pas plus… à si attend ;je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche du pass que le vigile m'avait donner avant mon départ de l'hôtel, pour en fin le retrouver tout au fond. Je crois qu'il s'appel new moon.

A ce moment on aurait cru que je venais d'annoncer qu'un ovni venait de passer dans le ciel, un silence pesant s'installa à table, et les filles me regardaient la bouche grande ouverte. La serveuse arriva avec nos plats, je la remerciai et constatai que les filles étaient toujours dans la même posture.

Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? fermer la bouche vous aller gober des mouches.

Isa tu viens de quelle planète ? me demanda Evelyne.

De la même que toi pourquoi ?

Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la saga Twilight ?

Non.

c'est pas possible !!!!

Bon nous allons faire ton éducation dans le milieu du monde merveilleux de stephenie meyer, décida Magalie.

Le monde de qui ?demandai-je

Evelyne me regardait avec un air outré et Magalie désespéré. Les garçons qui pour le moment n'avaient pas dit grand-chose soupiraient, je les regardais et les questionnaient du regard.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de déclencher Isa, me dit Jean-Marc.

Ouais tu vas avoir le droit à la total, le résumé des livres, les différences avec le film, la psychologie des personnages (lol)…ajouta Paul.

Les filles sont de vrai encyclopédie sur cette saga, renchérit Jean-Marc.

et tu peux même pas savoir combien elles peuvent nous saouler avec ça, Paul était de narguer ouvertement Magalie, qui se vengea en mangeant sa dernière part de pizza.

C'est comme ça qu'à 22 heures, dans un petit restaurant italien, devant un café et une cigarette, je fût initier au monde de twilight. L'histoire me paraissait intéressante mais sans plus lorsque je leur fis part de mon sentiment, elles m'avouaient que ce qui avait réellement mis la saga sur le devant de la scène c'était le film et les acteurs qui le portaient Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi, ni comment, ils pouvaient déclencher une telle hystérie.

Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsque l'on se sépara, ils ma raccompagnèrent à l'hôtel en prétextant qu'ils voulaient être sûr que je rentrait bien, mais je les soupçonnaient surtout de tenter d'apercevoir « Edward et Bella » en approchant au plus prés leur hôtel avec mon aide.

On échangea nos numéro ils me promirent de repasser par Chianciano terme avant de repartir. je remontai le parc en direction de l'entrée en repensant à cette soirée.

-J'ai vraiment la poisse d'être tombé sur des fans de ce film, mais ils sont vraiment sympa et j'ai passer une bonne soirée.

Je remontai à ma chambre et constatai que quelqu'un m'attendait devant la porte. Plus j'avançai et plus je me disais que cette silhouette ne mettait pas inconnue, A ce moment là la personne se retourna et mon souffle ce coupa devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi.


End file.
